1 Sly Gryff
by A.Terra
Summary: [Read AN] The start of a crossover staring....Chandler.


A/N: This is a strange one. I don't even know where it came from, but here it is anyway.

A nice Crossover with.......................................can't believe I wrote this.................................................HARRY POTTER...............................

Strange, unusual, hard to ponder, while all good and true here is the first chapter of my attempt.

I don't claim to know every little thing about either fandom in here, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Just to let you know, Ron and Snape are my favorite characters so they get a staring role. All other characters may be bashed upon, severely.

WARNINGS: AU, OOC, TWT, SLASH, HARRY BASHING, More To Come...

Pairings: C/M (for now), Snape/Ron (They are my fav so yes they are together, don't like don't read)

###

1 Sly Gryff.

Prologue

Chandler Bing sat nervously on his couch and shivered as he glanced around the dark, silent apartment with well-trained eyes once again in oh-so many minutes before turning his blue glaze out into the city's skycap.

The others were out tonight, at one of Joey's wonderfully acted/plotted plays which he was 'lucky' enough to have to work late through. He shook his head with a small laugh and smile upon his lips as he thought of what horrors his friends would have to sit through this time. Not that he would wish that cursed fate on anyone, let alone his fiancée, but it was nice to finally have the place to himself.

"Creepy..." He murmured softly to himself letting the silence and shadows of the 'perfectly' placed furniture overtake him for a moment.

Rubbing his hands tiredly over his wearying face, and then pushing his long brown hair out of his eyes, Chandler sighed.

'I need a hair cut.' He unconsciously thought as his fingers glided easily through the long strands that now almost reached his shoulders. Watching almost disbelievingly as he could actually see the ends of the lush locks as he did so.

'I'm surprised Monica hasn't chased me with scissors yet.' He wincingly thought as he pictured his love just doing so.

And so the minutes drew on with various visions dancing in his head...

A gentle tapping on the windows' plane interrupted the man's more lewd thoughts of his wife, running wild and deliciously naked, through his mind. Blue eyes lit up with mirth and eagerness at the sight before him.

A small, fluffy, brown bird or more precisely 'owl' was softly scrapping its beak against the glass. Its' long wings gliding easily to keep it a float even as its beady eyes glared at him to open the window and stop gawking like an idiot.

Giddily jumping up and down and rushing to the window on wobbly legs Chandler shakily grasped the hatch to unlock the window and ripped it open with a violent shudder in protest form the support beams. Not even hearing the loud thud his actions produced, Chandler enchantingly watched the tiny owl eagerly fly into the room and land gracefully on the kitchen table.

He squealed like a school-girl seeing there favorite star for the first time, but will viciously deny in later accusations, as the small bird lifted its' right leg and 'hooted' sweetly at him to take the newly shown letter attached there.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he slowly moved to the still 'hooting' owl and gently removed the paper with a pat to the tiny birds head.

"Would you like some snacks and water?" He asked the little one, which cooed in happiness all the while hopping up and down on the table top with thundering loud scratches of its sharp nails.

"Monica's going to kill me..." Chandler groaned as he retrieved the water and treats, and set them in front of the owl that eagerly devoured both.

"I'm going to DIEEEE!!!!!!!!" Was the unhappy wail as he saw the numerous scratches and dents in the tabletop.

"I.." thud "AM..." thud "GOING...thud "TO..." thud "DIE!" thud Each word was painstakingly said as his head hit said tabletop.

A small nudge of feathers against his cheek and a snip at his long hair brought him back to the present.

"Thanks." Chandler smiled watery at his flying friend and pat its head once again before it swiftly flew off.

He barely even noticed the bird leave as his eyes danced with tears and his fingers gently traced the contours of the written letter set before him.

'HOGWARTS...'

TBC...

Please REVIEW

v


End file.
